


Lick

by HeartEyesTurner



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyesTurner/pseuds/HeartEyesTurner
Summary: This was the first fic I posted on my blog. It was co-written with another person.
Relationships: Alex Turner (Musician)/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Lick

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fic I posted on my blog. It was co-written with another person.

You’re sitting at the table, thoroughly engrossed in a magazine. Flipping through the pages you come across an article about strange, unusual sex positions that drive men wild. You snort, rolling your eyes, but you’re curious. 

“Baby…” You call to Alex who is in the bedroom, “you think you’d want me to call you ‘daddy?’ Like… are you into that?” You can hear him laughing as he pads down the hall and over to you. 

He’s grinning, “Mmm… no, love. Too creepy for meh. Why?”

He peers over your shoulder to see you’re reading a Cosmopolitan article about what positions and phrases to ‘try with your beau’. Actual words stolen from the unfortunate tagline. He snatches it from you and slinks down into the chair beside you. 

“Hey!” You reach to snatch it back, but he pulls it higher over your head. 

“What’s this?” He’s all laughs as he turns it towards himself and stares. You watch him as his eyes sweep the page. After one full minute of painful silence, he shifts and tilts his head.

“Why yeh readin’ … this?” He asks, voice low. He’s playful, you can sense it as he raises an eyebrow at you and tickles your wrist with his fingers. 

“Well… I bought it for the feature on eyeshadow trends but this was amusing … _So…ooo_ …“ 

The last word is drawn out long because his hand is now on your knee, as he scans the images. _'Blow him upside down, tickle that weird spot, breathe cold air on his balls…’_ It made you laugh initially, but now with the heat of his slightly calloused fingertips on the cool part of your leg, you find yourself chewing on your lip. He smells clean, like soap and fresh cologne. He gazes at you, his expression dark, his eyes a smoldering espresso-like liquid. He stands now, hovering over you and kissing the top of your head, sliding the magazine back in front of you with the tips of his fingers.

“Read ‘em to meh.”

You’re confused by his statement. _Why?_

You watch as he walks towards the sink, bare shoulders flexing to reach for a glass. You know by his complex expression, his fake-cool demeanor; that it’s a challenge. And you can’t lose, really. You know the idea of you fucking him with your leg pinned behind your head is, while unrealistic, a thought that is turning him on. 

Instead of saying yes, you just giggle at him. He’s leaning against the counter, hands pressed to it, staring. “C’mon…” He encourages you with a sideways grin.

_Alright._

“Twenty-five Sex Positions to Blow Your Mind.” You start, eyes flicking up to lock with his. You glance back down. “You already tailor your sex positions to hit your pleasure spots, but you can crank up the heat even more by… What are you doing?”

He’s found his way back to you and the magazine you’ve got resting in your lap. He slowly lowers himself to the floor at your feet, his hands running up your shins, tickling you, giving you the chills. 

“I have an idea.” He says. 

You hold your breath. 

In typical Alex fashion he looks up at you and says, “Bet yeh can’t get to ten before yeh’re cumming for meh.”

Instantly, you respond. “Done.”

He rises up halfway to kiss you, quick, but rough. Smiling smugly, you push him back down under the table. “I got this.” You boast; your confidence merely an act. You know how easy it is for him to undo you.

And so does he.

Slowly you start with the first one, elongating your vowels. “Numberrrr ooooone…” You watch his head duck under the table and feel his chuckle against your ankle. “Oh, come on,” You whine. 

His hands are running up your thighs and you have to take a minute to remember the importance of winning this. His chest is bare, soft on your knees and he’s post-work out, post-shower; water still clinging to the ends of his hair. It brushes against your leg, and it’s ice cold.

“Keep readin’.” His instructs, his breath hot on your knee. He tickles your calf again, and kisses the inside of your leg. 

You swallow hard. 

_It’s just your leg. You can totally handle that._

“Start by lying flat on the ground face up. With your hands supporting your lower back, lift your legs and backside up so they’re low to the ground as possible-” You’re cut off by his low hum of confusion against your leg. “Have your man kneel before you, grab your ankles, and bring his knees to your shoulders. Then, have him hold your-” He presses a sloppy kiss to your inner thigh, which elicits a frustrated laugh out of you, “…hips. Hold your hips.”

“That’s ridiculous,” he drawls, nibbling at the skin between your legs. “Want teh fuck yeh, not do fuckin’ yoga.”

You breathe a smile as he kisses, his tongue hot against your skin. You’re resisting all urges to buck your hips forward, to get his lips a little closer to where you need them. 

He’s stopped all movement. 

“Fuck you!” You cry out, feeling like he’s leaving you high and dry.

“Not a part of the challenge, love.” He counters, and he’s pulling away still. “Keep going and I will.”

“Hold his thighs for leverage,” Your voice is even now, somehow, despite his hands beginning to play at the fabric of your panties, sliding the hem of your skirt up towards your belly button. “…and adjust so you both can join for some upside-down action.” 

You both pause; and you look down to see his chocolate irises in deep contemplation. “I’m not doing that,” And it’s like he’s reading your thoughts. “Don’t even think about it.”

You breeze easily through the second one without even flinching. He’s stunned; even as he cups your pussy through the thin fabric, his fingers teasing you, and pawing at you in all the ways you like. 

Despite the cold sweat on your palms; you’re managing.

“Three.” You clear your throat, and Alex stills momentarily. “You and your partner lie on your sides facing the same direction. First, you lower your crotch onto _hissss_ ….” 

He’s managed to derail your speech, because he’s now hooked his fingers through the sides of your knickers, pulling them down in one swift motion and kissing you just north of where you want him.

“ _Fuck_ …” You whisper soft enough that you know he can’t possibly hear you, and you force yourself to press on. 

You have to. He absolutely cannot win.

“Wrapping your legs around either side of his torso. Your arms should be stretched out behind you supporting your weight.” Stretching your own arms over your head, you suck in a shaky breath, feeling his tongue slip inside you at the same second. 

_You can do this, come on._

“He then encircles your waist with his legs and grips your upper thighs and thrusts gently… _oh_.” 

Your hand slams down on the table hard and you feel his chuckle just as much as you can hear it.

He’s gently pushing your left leg wider, the other hand digging into your thigh. You can hear the shuffle of his knees on the hard wood floor as he inches closer to you still. “What’s wrong?” He looks up at you, his big brown eyes wide and expectant. They’re sparkling because he knows exactly what’s wrong.

“Nothing.” You smile through your teeth and pull your shit together. “FOUR.” You announce in a bit of shout, and your cheeks flush when Alex looks up at you bewildered. He’s struggling so hard not to burst into laughter at your antics, and you squint your eyes at him before raising the magazine back up to hide your face, but mostly your embarrassment. 

“Feel hot as hell? This position puts your whole bod on display.” You wait, expecting Alex to snicker, but he’s gone quiet. “Have your partner sit back on a couch. Straddle his lap with your legs splayed apart…”

Alex has both of your legs pushed wide open now, almost as if he knew what was coming next. 

“… and your knees bent up against his chest. Slowly lean bac- _fuck_.” 

He’s blowing on you now; leaving wet, sloppy kisses, and blowing cool air on the wet parts. He’s sucking on the thin, sensitive skin at the joint of your leg, so close to your pussy that you actually feel yourself trembling. 

“Oh God.” You breathe, inhaling deeply, refusing to look down. You can’t watch what he’s doing. It’d be too much. 

And too much Alex means you lose.

You try to keep going as he’s alternating between licking, sucking, and blowing. “Slowly lean back so you’re almost upside down with your arms stretched behind you to support your weight and maintain yourrrrr…mmmm…” You hum after that last word, Alex’s tongue now flicking against your clit. His hands slip around your thighs to grip your ass, and he’s pulling you forward, angling your hips closer to his mouth.

His breath is hot, breathing hard against you; his nose brushing against the skin just above your clit as his tongue slips inside you, delving as deep as he can go. You whimper, a shaky moan escaping your lips. 

He doesn’t flinch. 

Doesn’t stop. 

He’s relentless. 

His tongue slips from inside you to murmur, “Givin’ in?” And his accent’s thicker than it normally is. It always happens when you two are going at it.

“Not a chance.” You whisper weakly, your fingers clawing at the pages of the magazine, bunching them up, the pages sticking to your sweaty palms. “Th-th-thrust back and forth against him… o-o-opening and closing your legs.”

The second you said the word ‘thrust’, his tongue was back inside you again, his fingertips digging into your ass, squeezing you, pulling you so close you’re nearly off the chair completely. 

And then he covers your pussy entirely with his mouth, his tongue licking at you in long, slow, torturous laps. You’re soaked, and his mouth is so wet; his tongue warm and rough and fucking good. His jaw’s flexing up and down, forcing his tongue to really lick at you, making sure every single inch of you is taken care of.

Your lip is trembling now, and you bite down hard on it, your eyelids about to flutter closed when you realize you haven’t even made it to five yet! The bet was on ten, and you were going to try your damnedest. 

The next position was on the following page, and the amount of effort it took for you to physically turn that bit of glossy paper, was insane.

_Weak. You’re weak._

Taking a deep breath, you force yourself to speak, but when you saw what was next, you nearly lost your mind. There was absolutely no way you were going to get through it. “H-h-he d-d-does allllll _the work_ ,” You rush out the last part quickly as Alex presses big, sloppy, open-mouthed kisses all over your pussy; over your clit, across your entrance… 

He knows. He knows he’s about to win… and he’s gonna pull out all the stops. “… so-o-oooo… y-you… c-c-cannn… lay ba-ack… a-and enjoy the-” His next move halts you; his fingers pushing their way inside you and you buck your hips, crying out. You’re squirming on the seat while Alex is fucking you with his tongue and fingers, his other hand holding your hips underneath your thigh. 

When you feel his teeth nibbling at you, you absolutely lose it. A whimper escapes your lips, and you toss the magazine. 

“Fuck this.”

And then your hands are buried in his hair, knotting your fingers so tight in those still-damp curls. You’re pulling him closer, and he’s buried between your legs. 

“Yes…” He moans, the deep cadence of his voice vibrating through your body via your pussy. He can feel you contracting around his fingers, and he curls them inside you, stroking at you. “I want yeh to cum on me tongue, babeh.”

Your mouth falls open and you squeeze your eyes shut tight, your hips shaking involuntarily, your core burning as your orgasm radiates through you. You’re seeing stars, and Alex is pressing even harder into you, his tongue replacing his fingers completely. He’s lapping at your juices like it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted. And just when you think you’ve survived, his fingers are back inside you again, and he’s pressing at your g-spot, his mouth sucking on your hypersensitive clit.

It’s too much. You scream and that eggs him on, because he loves when you do it. He’s moaning into you now, just fucking torturing you, using every weapon in his arsenal. He’s got you cumming in threes; keeping you screaming, your fingers gripping the seat of the chair, your hips arched, your body practically levitating off the seat. 

You’re done. 

You’ve lost. 

And Alex will gloat about this silly little bet for at least the next few weeks. But it’s fine because nobody’s ever eaten you out as good as he can; and you should be proud of yourself for even making it halfway through.

The man’s tongue is a force to be reckoned with.

“Babeh…” He breathes, his fingers slipping from inside you.

You force your eyes open, having collapsed back on the chair, completely exhausted. He’s staring intensely as he licks his fingers. 

_The fucking bastard._

“Mmm babeh… yeh’re the sweetest thing I’ve ever tasted.” He praises you, before pressing more kisses against the swollen, sensitive parts of you. “So fuckin’ sweet.” He murmurs, his hands caressing your thighs again, as your muscles shake from the excitement of it all.

“Mmm…” He’s moaning against you as he kisses up the smooth plane of your abdomen, nipping at you, his eyes locked on yours. He kneels up, covering your pussy completely with his hand, trapping the frenzied heat. That’s his favorite thing to do; palming you in the stillness of the comedown.

He pulls your skirt down, hiding his hand from view. 

“Yeh know what this means, don’t yeh?” He teases, his face slick with your juices. He looks sexy and disheveled and it’s a look that suits him.

“I know.” You reply, completely okay with losing.

His brow furrows, “Babeh… I said _I win_.”

“ _Baby_ , I heard you the first time. And I don’t care.” You breathe, your chest heaving. “Nobody loses here today.”

Alex chuckles, removing his hand from beneath your skirt, both his hands on your hips now. His thumbs are stroking you softly, and you glance over your shoulder at the open magazine on the floor beside you. Somehow, it’s still on the same page you left off.

He reaches down, and picks it up, locating the spot where you lost control. He clears his throat, “He does all the work so yeh can lay back and enjoy the ride. Have him mount yeh missionary style, and when yeh’re both close to climax, inch toward the edge of the bed until your head, shoulders, and arms hang backward over the side…” He lifts his eyes to lock with yours, smirking. “ _Then tell him to keep on thrusting_.”

You smile lazily at the expression on his face. And you know what he’s going to say before he even says it.

“Now this one…” He grins, “…this one I can do.”

“I thought you said, ‘wanna fuck yeh, not do fuckin’ yoga’.” You giggle at your best impression of his accent.

“Well maybeh seein’ yeh cum like that for meh, has got meh thinkin’ otherwise. Round two, yeah?”


End file.
